Revenge is Sweet
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: Eliscia Potter was hailed as the Girl-Who-Lived, while her sibling, Camilla was abadoned at an orphanage. Camilla was unfair at the treatment and swore her revenge, she'd make anyone who done her wrong pay. Wrong Girl who lived! Female HP/TMR!


It was a dark night, the sky held very few stars with mostly cloud cover. A few small children ran not squeaking, carrying pillowcases with candy in them wearing worthless costumes, that mocked werewolves, vampires and faeries, the dark figure's lip curled in disgust. A muggle village. Why on Earth would the Potters live here was beyond him, perhaps it was due to the mudblood's fault, or more of the mudblood loving, the "pure" leader, Albus too many names Dumbledore who insisted on locating them to Godric's Hollow, and made Wormtail the secret keeper. It was all too easy to gain the information from the pathetic, cowering wimp who betrayed all his so called light friends who were too dumb-witted to even realize that their friend was working with him.

"Hey mister nice costume," a little child said who ran to his friends, his basket shaking with some of his candy falling out to the hard, concrete ground. The dark figure wanted to kill the child, but he wasn't a fool. It would only draw attention to himself, and he only had one target in mind: kill Camilla Rose Potter, the prophesied child that was destined to kill him. It wasn't like he was going to take a chance for the child to grow up and kill him. The dark figure stood outside the clearing as he focused on the task in front of him.

Not long afterwards, a manor appeared just like that little rat squealed about. He could hear the small conversation that the bloodtraitor and the mudblood was sitting on the sofa, with none of their children in sight. Pathetic. The dark figure pulled out his yew wand and watched as the door opened.

"Lily, it's him! Take the kids and run!" Potter shouted, not bothering to take his wand off the coffee table. How Quaint. Did the fool really think that he could defeat him without his wand? The Dark Lord cast stupify at the bloodtraitor who fell back onto the floor, knocked out.

The Dark Lord went upstairs to see the red-headed witch already packing some of her belongings with both Camilla and Eliscia sitting in a crib together, one of them had red hair that was a little darker than the mudblood. "Please kill me, just spare the children," the mudblood pleaded. "Stand aside you silly girl," he hissed.

The witch continued to plead to him which he sent a stupify at the mudblood and focused his attention more on the twin girls : Camilla Rose Potter and Eliscia Bell Potter. Camilla looked exactly like her blood traitor father. What disturbed him the most was the fact that the toddler had startling green eyes that were the exact same shade as the Killing Curse. "Avada Kedavra," He said while he pointed his wand at the prophesied child. He saw the spell rebounded once it hit the girl and the spell rebound before he could even register of what was happening, the curse rebounded on him instead.

Minutes later, Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light, the savior of defeating Grindelwald, walked in the now ruined manor. He revived James and Lily and saw that Eliscia had a lightning bolt on her forehead, from a beam falling on her and cutting her forehead open while Camilla remained completely unfazed by the whole events, with a mark already forming on her chest. And it was proclaimed that Eliscia Bell Potter was the saviour who would save them from Voldemort, the current Dark-Lord.

* * *

 **I know this is short, but this is a prologue. I actually wanted to try my hand at this. I actually have like no idea what I'm going to do next though. There will be pairings eventually, right now I really want to focus on these next few chapters. This will be WGWL story and will possibly be a bit dark and depressing, because I hate the happiness that almost a lot of stories include which is like unnaturally happy. Please drop your thoughts down below and I will take any criticsm.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
